U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,344 shows a height adjuster for a vehicle safety belt in which a deflection fitting for a vehicle safety belt is attached to a slide piece. The slide piece may be shifted within a track by means of a stud. An impact protection member in the form of a covering hood covers the head of the stud facing the interior of the vehicle. This prevents the head of the vehicle occupant from hitting directly the head of the stud in an accident. The covering hood may be fixed only after the stud has been tightened.